Someone Like Me
by luckykitten70
Summary: When Ren meets Ame, another wolf spirit, her entire life changes. But when her mother's secret puts them all in danger, what will happen? AmexOC
1. Chapter 1

Ren sprinted through the forest, savoring the dull ache in her muscles. Legs barely touching the ground, she felt as though she were flying. Her silver coat caught the sunlight and glistened. She inhaled deeply, smelling the moist earth and catching the scent of rabbits and birds. She noticed the faint scent of an animal she didn't recognize. Ignoring the strange scent, she continued to run deeper and deeper into the heart of the massive forest.

Ren's mind flashed back to the crowded city and university she had left behind. For the entirety of the nineteen years she had lived, Ren had tried to blend in with humans and pretend to be like everyone else. She always had pushed her true nature aside and denied herself the joy of embracing her other half, her wolf half. But she really never had another choice, had she? After her father left fifteen years ago, Ren's heartbroken mother had always needed her support. Her mother had not changed into a wolf once since Ren's father, a regular human, had been gone. Surely her mother would understand why she had left. The call of the wild was so strong, so seductive, Ren couldn't resist it any longer. Last night, before she had slipped out of their apartment, Ren had left a note on the table that simply read_ Left for forest_. Her mother had to understand.

Ren snapped back to reality, the nature around her contrasting sharply with the city in her memories. The crunch of fragrant leaves under her feet, the clean, crisp air, the towering trees-there was not a single place she would rather be. Ren abruptly came to a stop, freezing midstride. The strange scent she had noticed earlier seemed to now surround her. Although she did not know what creature the scent belonged to, she did know that it was nearby. She felt a presence behind her, and whipped around, fangs bared in snarl. Ren was staring into the face of another wolf. Heart trashing in her chest like a caged animal, Ren backed away, mind numb with shock. The other wolf took another step forward, both aggression and curiosity flashing in its eyes. Unaware of the dip in the ground behind her, Ren backed up even further. Before she could catch herself, she was tumbling backwards. Her head suddenly exploded in pain as it slammed into a rock. Her vision went from red to black and she felt herself slip back into her human form. She thought she heard paws pounding towards her before the world faded away into nothingness.

* * *

><p>Ren's eyes fluttered open. Her head was throbbing. Soft fabric lay beneath her. Ren sat straight up, frantically trying to figure out where she was.<p>

"Easy, easy. It's okay, you're safe," a gruff voice said behind her. Ren turned around, head protesting with waves of pain. She realized that she was in a house, sitting on a couch. A tall man stood before her. He had a rugged appearance with stubble lining his face and lean muscles visible beneath his shirt. He possessed a fierce, wild manner, but his eyes were tender with concern. The man stared at her as though he wasn't convinced she was real. For some reason, Ren felt like she could trust him.

"What happened?" Ren asked weakly.

"You hit your head. Hard," he replied. The events came flooding back to Ren. Leaving home. Running through the forest. The other wolf.

"There was another wolf-I mean, um…" she stammered. Did he already know her secret? Had she said too much? The man flashed a sly smile, and it was obvious to Ren that he knew something that she didn't. Without warning, her body went rigid as a familiarly mysterious scent registered in her mind. The same scent as the wolf from the forest. Could he truly be like her? The man studied her closely. In that instant, Ren made the decision to bluntly ask the man a question she'd never used before.

"Are, are you like me?" she blurted. The man was taken aback, Ren could see that. Nonetheless, he lowered his head, chin touching his chest. When he raised his head again, a wolf with blue-black ears was staring calmly back at her. A rush of joy and pure exhilaration pulsed through Ren. She shot up and wrapped the man in a tight hug, sobbing uncontrollably. He put his arms around her too, unsure of where to put his hands and feeling quite awkward. Ren's face burned crimson as she released him, mortified of what she had just done. She wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Don't be sorry," he simply replied.

"I never knew there were others like me."

"Neither did I."

"There are so many things I want to ask you, so many things I want to do with you! I, I can't believe that I've found you!"

"There will be plenty of time for all of that, I promise. But let's not forget that you are mortally injured," he chuckled, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Oh yeah. I sorta forgot about that," she conceded, as the pain came rushing back, the adrenaline fading away. She lay back down on the couch, feeling utterly drained of energy yet perfectly content and safe. Sleepiness came to her the way a wolf hunts its prey-patiently at first and then closing in on the animal with incredible speed.

"Stay with me, please," she muttered before shutting her eyes.

"I wouldn't even think about leaving," he said gently.


	2. Chapter 2

Ren awoke early the next morning, rays of warm sunlight filtering in through the windows. She stood up and stretched, the throbbing pain completely gone. Gingerly touching the back of her head, Ren noted that the area was very tender. Well, it could have been worse, she thought.

"Oh! Hello!" a kind-looking woman exclaimed, a genuinely happy smile lighting her face. She had faint wrinkles around her eyes that only added to her charm. The man from yesterday stood by the woman's side.

"This is my mother, Hana. Hana, this is…" the man began.

"Ren. It's very nice to meet you," Ren answered, realizing that she hadn't learned the man's name yet, either. "And your name is…?" she asked looking in the man's direction.

"Ame," he said.

"Ame," Ren repeated, trying to hide a shy smile.

"Ame told me how he found you and brought you here. You had quite a fall. I'm so glad that you weren't hurt any worse," Hana said cheerfully. "I never realized that there were other wolf people in Japan."

"Are you a wolf too?" Ren asked. Hana chuckled softly.

"No, no. But my husband was. And my two children are."

"You have another child? Another wolf?!"

"She chose to live as a human," Ame grumbled, clearly not wanting to talk about his sister any further. "Ren, do you know of any other wolf people?"

"Just my mother. But she refuses to acknowledge her wolf side," Ren said.

"Oh," Ame said, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Do you need to go back to your mother? You're welcome to stay with us as long as you'd like, Ren," Hana generously offered.

"No, my mother understands that I'm not coming back for a while," Ren said, trying hard to convince herself that her mother understood why she had to leave. "I appreciate your generosity, I really do. But I left home because I need to be in the forest. I've never needed anything more in my life."

"I understand. Ame lives in the forest. He visits several times a month. But he always knows that this house is open and he comes whenever he likes. The same goes for you too, Ren." Hana said, looking at Ren lovingly. "Any friend of my children is a friend of mine, too."

"Thank you," Ren said, truly meaning it.

"I need to get back to the forest. I've left it for too long," Ame said.

"Of course you do, baby," Hana said. "Ren, I do have to thank you. This is the first time Ame has stayed the night at the house in years." Ame studied the floor, clearly embarrassed. Ren smiled, unsure of what to say. Hana wrapped Ame in tight hug, kissing his cheek.

"Two hugs in a matter of hours. I'm becoming soft," Ame laughed, returning his mother's embrace. "Well, I'm off. I'll, I'll, um, see you later Ren."

"I want to come with you," Ren said, the determination in her voice surprising even herself. Ame eyes widened in surprise, his expression quickly changing into one of elation.

"Really?! I mean, I wanted you to come, but I didn't know how to ask, or if you were even feeling up to it," Ame said, sounding like an excited boy for a moment.

"Then it's settled," Ren replied, anticipation building up inside her.

"Please visit soon," Hana said.

"We will," Ame replied. And with that, the pair walked out the front door, effortlessly shifting into wolves. Smells and sounds rushed towards Ren in pleasurable waves. Together, they raced into the thick forest, eager for whatever lay ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

The forest was serene and pure, untouched by man. Ren ran next to Ame as he easily weaved his way around trees and rocks. Despite the fact that he was much larger than her, Ren easily kept up. She loved running and had never felt so free before. She took in every smell, sound, and sight hungerly. Ame stopped to show her newly born bear cubs, remarkable trees, and crystal clear pools of water. He moved silently, like a ghost, his presence never detected by any other creature in the forest. Ame seemed to know every secret the forest held, and Ren tried to learn quickly.

Hours had passed, but neither of them seemed to care. They paused in a large clearing adorned with vibrant wildflowers, overwhelmed by the strong scent of rabbit. Ren followed the scent until she reached a burrow almost hidden beneath the flowers. With a flurry of movement, Ren rushed the rabbit out of its home. Desperate to flee the silver wolf behind it, the rabbit bounded forward, unaware of Ame waiting patiently on the other side. In one fluid motion, Ame snatched the rabbit out of midair, killing it with a single bite.

Ren strided towards Ame, sinking her fangs into the rabbit that lay limply from his jaws. Ame's yellow eyes twinkled with mischief. Growling fiercely, he jerked his head from side to side, pulling backwards as he did so. Ren yelped but hung on, her jaws clamped firmly. Letting loose an equally fearsome growl, she suddenly released her grip on the rabbit. The abrupt shift in balance sent Ame toppling backwards. Ren laughed so hard she could barely breathe. Ame pounced on top of her, pinning her down. They rolled around in the flowers, playfully nipping each other. Breathing hard, they both fell back on the ground, howling with laughter.

* * *

><p>Stomachs satisfied, the wolves walked through the meadow and back into the forest.<p>

"There's one last place I'd like to take you today," Ame said. Ren nodded eagerly. Picking up their speed, they darted past trees that seemed to be as old as the land itself. The rocks around them began to increase in size, and soon, Ren was staring up at towering mountain.

"Are you up to climbing it?" Ame asked.

"Absolutely," Ren answered confidently, despite the fact that she was utterly exhausted. He flashed a toothy grin before gracefully leaping up the first boulder, waiting for her on top. _He makes it look so easy_, Ren thought. She took a few steps back and then dashed towards the rock as fast as her legs could take her. Taking a huge jump, her claws managed to scrape the top of the boulder, but it was too slippery. She slid back down to the ground, growling in frustration. Ame stifled a laugh, snickering instead. Ren shot him a dirty look and snarled viciously. This made Ame chuckle even more. Exasperated, Ren bounded forward, neatly landing besides Ame.

"Ah, so you work best when angry," Ame teased.

"Shut up," Ren said, trying not to smile. They continued to leap from boulder to boulder until the rocks gave way to a narrow winding path. Every muscle in Ren's body was on fire, but she pushed the aches aside and lagged behind Ame, who apparently had an endless reserve of energy. The sun slipped lower and lower in the sky.

They finally reached the top of the mountain. She took deep gasps of the crisp mountain air as her heartbeat slowed to a more steady rhythm. Ame gazed at her with an emotion she couldn't quite place. Was it pride? Joy? She couldn't be sure.

"Look," Ame said, motioning to the edge of the mountain. Ren carefully placed one paw in front of the other as she approached it. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had always been terrified of heights. She peered over the edge. The view was magnificent. She could see a breathtaking lake that twinkled in the dying sunlight and reflected the pinks and oranges painted in the sky. Tall, thick green trees surrounded the lake and an eagle soared overhead. When she looked in the other direction, Ren could make out the farms and houses that bordered the forest.

"Wow," she breathed. "I feel like I'm sitting in the clouds." Her fear melted away and she stepped forward and howled passionately, the sound echoing through the forest. Ame joined her, his howl deeper, more drawn out. Together they created an eerie harmony, their howls becoming one and then separating again. Minutes passed and their song faded away as their howls came to a stop. Ren felt connected to Ame in a way she had never experienced with anyone else before. The pair quickly made their way back down the mountain.

* * *

><p>Ame led Ren towards one of the biggest trees in the forest, the last of daylight fading away and night falling on the forest. He explained that this tree was the heart of the forest, and that his late sensei's spirit resided here. Ren accepted every word he said without question. The roots of the tree were so massive that they created caves and earthy chambers beneath them. Ame and Ren slipped beneath several roots into a cozy den. Ren had never felt this type of complete and total fatigue before, but she embraced it happily. Curling up together, each wolf acted as a blanket for the other.<p>

"Thank you for giving me the best day of my life," Ren said, holding back a yawn.

"No, thank _you_," Ame said. Ren giggled.

"Good night, Ame."

"Good night, Ren."

Each of them fell asleep quickly, never before feeling as happy as they did at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The following days fell into a similar pattern. Ame and Ren would get up at dawn and run through the forest, checking that everything was peaceful. Sometimes they would settle disputes between angry animals, while other times they would help a lost cub or fawn find its way back to their families. Ren absorbed an enormous amount of new information about the forest and about being a wolf. Her climbing, running, and hunting skills improved immensely.

"Yes, we are wolves," Ame had said, "but we are also people. And that balance between the two is what makes us different." Ren thought that Ame was wise beyond his years.

After making their rounds, they would hunt together, the chase just as exciting as the kill. Ren loved being with Ame in the forest, and she suspected that he enjoyed being with her as well. Wolves were pack animals; they craved the company of one another. Likewise, Ame and Ren were in better spirits together than they had been alone.

Some days, Ame would take her to hidden parts of the forest that she would have never found herself. He showed her sprawling caves and bustling ant hills, each spectacle unique in its own way. They howled together whenever they felt the urge to do so, and wrestled and teased each other constantly, bursting into laughter afterwards. Ren hardly worried about her mother anymore; she felt like she was really living for the first time.

At night they would curl up against one another in their den, or lay beneath the stars, hypnotized by the twinkling pinpoints of light. They would stay up talking for hours, sometimes discussing important subjects while other times just relishing the other's company.

"Have you ever felt lonely before?" Ren had asked.

"Honestly, before I met you, I was always lonely. I mean, guarding this forest gives me purpose and comfort, but I always wished there was someone else I could share it with," he had answered, his amber eyes staring intensely into her pale grey ones. "What about you?"

"Until I met you that day, I had felt like there was nobody else in the world who understood what I had to hide from the rest of the world," she had replied. "You make me feel complete." Ame gazed at her longingly, and Ren had thought for an instant that if they were human at that moment, Ame would have leaned in close and kissed her. Ren had savored that thought, enjoying it deeply. But she had shaken it off quickly. _What am I thinking? _she had thought. _I've finally found a true friend, and I'm not going to risk ruining that_.

* * *

><p>After spending two consecutive weeks together in the forest, Ame suggested that they go visit Hana. Ren had agreed instantly, fondly remembering Hana's warm smile and loving eyes. They made their way through the forest slowly, making sure everything was in order before they left. As they walked, Ren picked up a strong scent, reminding her of the day she had first detected Ame's scent. It was fresh, meaning that the creature it belonged to had been here recently. She couldn't quite place the smell-but for some reason she thought that she knew what is was. She felt like she was missing a memory, and that disturbed her greatly.<p>

"Do you smell that?" Ren asked.

"Yeah. And it's fresh," Ame said.

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but it almost smells like another wolf," she said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Let's sniff around, see if we can find anything," he answered.

"Howl if you do," Ren added. Ame nodded.

They split up, Ren going one direction and Ame going the other. She carefully looked behind bushes and trees, unsuccessfully trying to ease her nerves. Every little sound caused her to jump, the fur on the back of her neck standing straight up. Ren drew in large puffs of air, desperately trying to follow the unknown smell. Despite her best efforts, the scent ran cold, seeming to disappear entirely. _How is that even possible? _Her thought was interrupted by a howl splitting the air. _Ame_, she thought, streaking towards him.

* * *

><p>Ren found Ame hunched over a patch of thick mud, deep in thought.<p>

"What did you find?" Ren asked tentatively.

"Footprints," Ame grunted. "Have a look." She padded closer and examined the mud, seeing what appeared to be an imprinted set of human footprints. Whoever had left them had been barefoot.

"Did you find anything else?" she said.

"No, just this. The scent seemed to just vanish," Ame said.

"Yeah, exactly. I had the same problem and I didn't see anything at all. What do you think we should do?"

"Well, whoever was in the forest is long gone. Maybe Hana saw something that could help us. Are you still okay with paying her a visit?"

"Yes, of course."

They continued towards the edge of the forest, both wolves on edge and hyper-aware of their surroundings. Ame smelled the citrusy scent of fear emanating from Ren and noticed that she was deeply shaken.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they approached the last of the trees before Hana's property.

"I'm fine," she answered lamely.

Leaving the dense forest, Ren changed back into her human form behind a large bush, the warmth of her fur rapidly fading away. She gratefully pulled on the simple lavender sundress Hana had hidden specifically for moments like these. She stepped out to see that Ame had done the same. His face beamed as he looked her over, taking in her long silver hair, slender build, and playful grin. Ren thought that Ame looked strikingly attractive in his plain white shirt, pale skin contrasting sharply with his blue-black hair. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Ren looked down, feeling her face deepen in color.

"Ready?"Ame asked. He reached his hand out, inviting her to take it.

"Yes," Ren replied, slipping her hand into his. Fingers entwined, they strolled up to Hana's front door, pushing the troubling scent aside.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ame! Ren!" Hana exclaimed, ushering them into the house. She pulled Ame and Ren into a tight embrace.

"Mom...can't...breathe," Ame jokingly choked. Hana squeezed them even tighter.

"It's so good to see you two! And it's even better seeing you _together_," Hana said with a knowing smile, releasing Ame and Ren.

"It's great to see you too," Ren said, blushing.

"Actually, you chose the perfect day to visit. Yuki and Souhei are coming over this evening, and staying with me for a week!" Hana said.

"I don't think we're going to stay that late today," Ame said curtly, his thoughts unreadable.

"Could we please?" Ren begged. "I'd love to meet another wolf."

"Come on Ame. It'll be so much fun to have everyone under one roof tonight," Hana added.

Ame grumbled to himself but huffed, "Fine."

"Great! Now why don't you both help me prepare dinner?" Hana said, her question sounding more like an order. Ren shot Ame a curious glance before following Hana into the kitchen. _It seems like whenever his sister is brought up, his mood darkens, _Ren thought.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. I just need some air," Ame called over his shoulder as he ran out the door.

"Be back soon!" Hana yelled back, handing Ren an apron. They began to wash and chop vegetables to use for making chicken skewers. Ren anxiously waited for Ame to return, hoping he'd be back soon.

* * *

><p>An hour passed before Ame finally returned, much to Ren's relief. He walked into the kitchen with a colorful pheasant in his hand. A few feathers clung to his disheveled hair. His expression was one of satisfaction, and he was no longer sullen. Without a word, he seamlessly began helping Ren and Hana prepare the large dinner meal.<p>

Working together, they finished making the food and cleaned up in half the time it usually took. They sat together and chitchatted, Yuki and Souhei due to arrive any minute.

"Have you seen any strangers around the area in the last few days, Hana-san?" Ren asked.

Hana thought for a moment before saying, "No, not that I've noticed. Why do you ask?"

"On our way here this morning, we both thought we smelled another wolf," Ame explained. "Then I found footprints. Human footprints." Ren nodded in agreement.

"That's strange. It sounds as if there's someone else there. Maybe another wolf spirit…," Hana offered.

"But that's gotta be impossible!" Ren said.

"Well, I found you, didn't I?" Ame said. "Who's to say there aren't other wolf spirits out there?" Their conversation was interrupted by knocks on the door.

Hana moved towards the door, Ame and Ren not far behind.

"Hello, hello!" Hana called as she opened the door. She wrapped the two figures that stood there in a hug just as tight as the one she had given Ren and Ame earlier. Ame stepped forward and greeted the guests as well. Ren hung back, feeling like a stranger invading their privacy.

"Ren! What are you doing back there?" Ame said as he walked towards her. He extended his hand towards her, and she took it, just like they had done before. "Yuki, Souhei, this is Ren," he announced proudly, pulling her towards them.

"She's a wolf too!" Hana exclaimed.

"Wow! Really? It's so great to meet you!" Yuki said. Ren finally got a good look at the visitors as she stepped closer. Yuki was very beautiful; she had hair that looked like dark chocolate and big brown eyes.

"And I'm Souhei," the other man said, his spiky hair erratically sticking up in some places. Yuki and Souhei looked like they were deeply in love with one another.

"It's nice to meet you both," Ren replied, shaking each of their hands. The aromas from the the food they had made were tantalizing.

"Let's eat!" Hana said enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Dinner was delicious, and everyone ate happily. Laughter and conversation filled the house. However, the tension between Ame and Yuki was so thick, it was almost palpable. The siblings did not make eye contact once.<p>

"We have some exciting news!" Yuki said.

"We're getting married!" Souhei finished.

"That's so wonderful!" Hana exclaimed.

"Congratu-," Ren began, but she was cut off by a loud howl. She remembered that howl, remembered its sound and its emotion. But where did she remember it from?

"That must be the wolf we smelled earlier!" Ame said, getting up quickly. But Ren was already racing through the front door, scanning the night for movement. She felt drawn to that howl, felt its power pulling her close like a magnet. Unconsciously shifting back into a wolf, she moved further away from the house and deeper into the woods. She was sprinting now, her paws pounding hard on the ground. The moon loomed above, illuminating the forest around her. Trees whipped past her as she continued to run, unsure of where she was headed.

_AAHWOOOOOO_. The howl rose into the air again, igniting all of Ren's senses, and she sprinted faster, driven purely by instinct. Ame called out to her, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear was that howl. Time seemed to have stopped entirely.

Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of her. A large animal was on top of her. Ren snarled defensively, her fur bristling to double her size. Then the scent registered in Ren's mind.

It was the other wolf.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ren?" The wolf said in a familiar voice. A voice that Ren had grown up with.

"M-Mom?" Ren stammered. It had been so long since her mother had changed into a wolf, Ren didn't even recognize her. Her mother's fur was jet black in color and her eyes were familiar pools of orange.

"Oh, Ren! Thank goodness you're here. I need to tell you something imp-," Her mother began. Ame's intimidating growls drowned out the rest of her sentence. Ren was still pinned underneath her mother's paws. Ame's muscles tensed as he coiled his body backwards, moments away from attacking.

"Ame! It's okay! This is my mom!" Ren yelled, rolling out from underneath her mother. She forced her fur to lay flat against her body. Ame took a long look at the black wolf, his body relaxing only slightly. Her mother remained quiet, nervously staring back at Ame.

"What are you doing here?" Ren asked.

"I've found more wolves! An entire pack of them!" her mother exclaimed. "It looks like you have, too," she said, motioning towards Ame.

Ren's mouth fell open, too shocked to speak. Ame looked equally surprised.

"They came to our house! They said that they smelled my wolf scent, that they were like me. I let them in, and we talked for hours. I followed them to a forest far from here. I met eight wolves in all! And for the first time in years, I changed into a wolf myself. We hunted together as a pack, and it was the best experience of my life! I needed to tell you, and it wasn't hard to follow your scent here. I told them I would bring you back with me. They want to meet you," she continued eagerly.

Ren's head was spinning. There was so much information to take in. Hana's voice faintly rose into the air as she called for Ame and Ren.

"Hana is worried. Let's go back to the house," Ame said quietly, regaining his composure. "We can discuss this there."

* * *

><p>All six people sat close on Hana's couches. Ren, her mother, and Ame had all changed back into people. Ren's mother had borrowed a t-shirt and shorts from Hana. After the initial shock of finding Ren's mother had passed, everyone was enjoying her lively company. The woman was exuberant and full of life.<p>

_This woman in front of me is so different from the mother I've always known, _Ren thought. _Is she happier without me? She always said I reminded her of my father._ Her mother talked and talked, and Ren inwardly groaned. It wasn't that Ren disliked her mother. In fact, she was happy to see her again. But she felt threatened by her mother's sudden appearance, by her talk of taking Ren away. Ren had always dreamed of being part of a pack, but she had already found her own pack, hadn't she? And she definitely didn't want to leave Ame.

"I need to leave in the morning," Ren's mother said. "And I want you to come with me, Ren."

"No!" Ame blurted before blushing and lowering his head. Yuki, Souhei, and Hana fell silent, and the lively atmosphere disappeared.

"Mom, I'm not just going to leave. I'm really happy here," Ren said.

"Ren, you need to come with. Meeting other wolves will be good for you," her mother replied. "What if your boyfriend comes with us? Then would you go?"

Ren felt her face flush red, but she considered the idea. All she really wanted was the freedom to be a wolf, and to be with Ame. If Ame was willing to go with her, then why not come with her mother?

"Ame, would you come with us?" Ren asked softly.

Ame looked conflicted, his eyebrows furrowing together. "Ren, I would come with you in a heartbeat. But, the only thing holding me back is the forest. It's my responsibility to protect it, and I can't just abandon it."

Ren understood, but still, she was disappointed. "Then I'm not going."

"Ren," her mother said, eyes pleading imploringly. "I know I haven't been the best mother. I never helped you with being a wolf, and I know you suffered because of that. But this is my chance to make it up to you, to help you face the part of us that I ignored for so long. Just give me a chance Ren, _please_."

How could she argue with that? Yes, her mother had made mistakes, but Ren had always known that she was loved. She'd have to be heartless to not give her mother a chance.

"Alright, fine," Ren said bittersweetly. Another shot at a relationship with her mother, but at the cost of leaving Ame. Ame's eyes were downcast, but his face remained stoic. _Can't I always come back? _Ren wondered.

* * *

><p>Hana, Yuki, Souhei, and Ame remained in the room. Ren and her mother had gone to bed, a long journey ahead of them. Ame sat silently, his eyes distant, his expression solemn.<p>

"Hey, Ame," Yuki said gently.

Ame looked up. "Yeah?"

"Well, me and Souhei are spending the week here, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So we were thinking that you should go with Ren."

"And leave the forest unwatched?"

"No. I'll watch it for you this week."

"But you haven't changed into a wolf since-"

"Since that fight we had years ago. Yeah, I know."

"But you and Souhei are getting married and I don't want to take you away from him and-"

"Ame, stop. Everything will be fine."

"Let me get this straight. I'll leave with Ren, and you'll watch the forest _as a wolf_ while I'm gone?"

"Exactly! So, do we have a deal?"

Ame felt uneasy about leaving his forest, but the idea of being away from Ren made him feel even worse. "Yes," he answered, feeling confident in his decision.

"Great!" Yuki smiled. She walked up to Ame and pulled him into a hug. Ame hugged her back, childhood memories rushing forward. Ame remembered the strong bond they had once shared, and the years of tension melted away as they held each other. Tears of happiness streamed down Yuki's face.

"Love you, little brother," Yuki sniffed.

"Love you too," Ame said.

Hana and Souhei joined the hug, and they were all entangled in the cheesy embrace. But Ame did not mind it at all. He was elated, walking on air. Tomorrow he would leave with Ren. _Everything is going to be okay_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! I'd really appreciate reviewscriticism ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Ren and her mother awoke at dawn; they had a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. Ren got up slowly, trying to draw out the short amount of time she had left. She didn't want to leave, but she felt like it was something she had to do. She was surprised to find Ame in the kitchen, casually sipping coffee from a mug. He smiled broadly when he saw her. _Did he forget I was leaving today?_ she thought.

"What are you doing up so early?" Ren asked Ame.

"Getting ready to leave," he said, his eyes flashing playfully.

"To the forest?"

"No."

"To town?"

"Wrong again."

"Then where? Just tell me!"

Ame chuckled, clearly enjoying Ren's frustration. "I'm coming with you."

Ren fell silent, her mouth dropping open. "B-b-but I thought you had to...I mean you said-,"

"Shhhhhh," Ame said, jokingly pressing his fingers against her lips. Ren swatted him away, growling.

"Are you being serious?" Ren asked, regaining her composure.

"Yep," Ame replied.

"What about the forest?"

"Yuki's going to watch it while I'm gone."

"I don't even know what to say!"

"Then don't say anything."

Time seemed to pause as Ame took a long stride forward, closing the space between them. He leaned in close, electricity shooting up Ren's spine. He pulled Ren against his chest, and she melted into him. His fingers tangled in her silver mane as his lips met hers, his kisses feverous, burning with passion. She inhaled deeply, smelling coffee and leaves, his scent enfolding her in warmth. She kissed him back fiercely, like a wolf. Her hands moved urgently up and down his back, his arms, everywhere. Their embrace felt like it lasted longer than forever. Then it was over as quickly as it had began.

They stood facing each other, cheeks flushed, hair wildly disheveled. Ren's brazen confidence faded away and she turned away from Ame and studied the floor. Ame remained motionless, a pleased smile on his lips.

_What just happened? _Ren thought._What happened to just being friends?_ She couldn't deny that she had enjoyed every second of the embrace. She knew deep down that since she had first met Ame, she had been secretly hoping for a moment like this.

Ame's deep laughter cut into her anxious thoughts. He laughed and laughed, waves of sound resonating around her.

"What's so funny?" Ren asked hotly.

"You're incredibly good at kissing," Ame managed to say.

"Why's that funny?" Ren retorted. His comment pleased her, but she didn't let him know that. Ame didn't reply, still doubled over with laughter. Ren shot him a strange look, but soon she was laughing too.

"Ready, Ren?" Ren's mother said as she walked into the kitchen. Ame and Ren stopped laughing, and the mood grew serious. "We need to leave now."

"Ame's coming too," Ren said. Ame took her hand and held it tightly.

"I already told you he could. But don't expect me to feed him," her mother snapped, using a moody tone Ren had grown accustomed to. Her tone brought back many memories- the cruel things her mother had said to her during depressed fits of lunacy, the pain she had wrongly put Ren through, the blame she had placed on Ren to account for her father's desertion. A mountain of resentment towards her mother that had been building for years threatened to topple over, but Ren pushed the negative feelings deep inside. That was what this journey was about. Second-chances. Redemption. New memories to replace the bad ones. She had to face her mother with an open-heart, otherwise, Ren was just wasting her time.

"I can feed myself," Ame said coldly. He had always been a lone wolf. Dealing with her mother and potential others was going to be quite the experience for him. Ren gave his hand a quick squeeze, as if to say, "relax, I'm here."

Ren's mother walked towards the door without another word.

"Should we say goodbye?" Ren wondered.

"Let them sleep," her mother said.

They left the house quietly and stepped outside. Ren welcomed the warm sun on her skin and the smell of moist earth around them. Nature always soothed Ren. They each changed into wolves, their bare skin quickly covered in fur and their bodies invigorated with seemingly endless energy.

"Follow me," Ren's mother said, running into the forest. Ame and Ren sprinted behind her, their steps barely making a sound. Ren glanced at Ame, beyond grateful that he had chosen to come with her. Whatever lay ahead, she knew she could face it with Ame at her side.

As they continued to run through the dense trees, Ren began to doubt some of her earlier thoughts. Was it naive to believe that a trip could change the relationship she had with her mother? Did her mother even deserve Ren's second-chance? Why did Ren continue to put up with her abuse? She tried to shake the thoughts away.

Sensing her discomfort, Ame gave her an encouraging nod. Ren tried to focus on the forest she had grown to love instead, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't silence the nervous questions. Her mother still ran ahead, appearing to not have a care in the world. _Distract yourself! Think about anything else! _Ren screamed to herself. Her mind flashed to their kiss, and she was thankful that wolves couldn't blush. _Mission accomplished_, she chuckled to herself.

They pressed onward, the day still stretching before them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading...Please review! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was low in the sky when they reached the edge of the forest. The wolves stopped, taking in the city that lay below. Harsh light filtered through the branches. Sirens wailed, sounding like a chorus of screaming banshees. The sound of many conversations blended together into a low hum, vibrating against Ren's eardrums. Scents rolled towards them, coming from every direction. Gasoline. Sweat. Roasting meat. Wet concrete. Rotting garbage. Newspapers. Aftershave.

_Ah yes. The city_, Ren thought. She hadn't missed it one bit.

Ame's muscles were taut with tension, his pupils large inky pools of black. He didn't like being here anymore than Ren did. Ren's mother padded behind a large bush, and emerged several moments later as a fully dressed woman.

"Follow me," Ren's mother said as she began to slink out of the forest. Ren and Ame exchanged incredulous looks.

"We didn't bring any clothes," Ren said.

"Well, I left my clothes here a while ago," she replied. "Just follow me as you are."

"We're going into the _city_ as _wolves_?" Ren asked. Ame's fur bristled at the thought.

"It's already getting dark. My apartment is only a few blocks away from here. Just pretend you're my dogs."

"Yeah right," Ame muttered.

Her mother glared at Ame, her expression softening as she turned to look at Ren. "Just trust me, okay?"

Ren hated those words, hated the position her mother was so good at cornering her into. _Just trust me_, Ren thought sarcastically. Why should she trust her? This whole trip was about building trust; her mother was now assuming that the trust was already there.

_Stop, _she thought. _You're just being oversensitive_. But Ren was stubborn, and she always trusted her intuition. Right now, her gut was telling her that this was a bad idea. Actually, she was starting to think that agreeing to come with her mother in the first place was a bad idea.

"No," Ren said.

Her mother faltered for a moment, her eyes shifting nervously from side to side. "You _need _to come with me," she said. "Here, you take my coat and you take my sweater. I have more clothes at my apartment, but these will be fine for the walk there."

Her mother's sudden anxiety and the strange conviction in her voice disturbed Ren. Ame shifted uncomfortably from paw to paw, but remained standing next to Ren. His presence did little to ease the butterflies in her stomach. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

"No," Ren repeated.

Her mothered opened her mouth as if to argue, then closed it again. "You know what? Just wait here. I'll, er, be right back." She quickly walked away, not waiting for a response.

Ame turned to Ren. "That was odd," he said.

"Yeah, it was."

"You okay?"

Ren paused, deep in thought. She ignored Ame's question. "We need to leave."

"What?!"

"We need to go back."

"You're just going to leave your mom?"

"Something's wrong, Ame. I can feel it. Can't you smell the fear rolling off of my mom?"

"It's probably just being near the city again."

"No, it's not!" Ren clawed at the ground in frustration. "We _NEED TO GO_."

"Calm down! Let's just wait a little longer." Ame looked at her with concern.

Ren didn't want to wait another second. Her paws itched to run away. She took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind. She was the one who had decided to make this trip. Ame had only come because he cared about her. Guilt prickled beneath her pelt. She regretted the sharp tone she had used with him. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm probably just overreacting. But, just in case, be ready to run."

Ame nodded. They sat together in silence, the minutes slowly ticking away.

* * *

><p>The rustling of leaves in the distance announced her mother's arrival.<p>

"Do you smell that?" Ame whispered. "There's someone with her."

The footsteps grew louder as the two scents grew stronger. Ame and Ren shot to their feet, unsure of what to do. Ren's mother stepped in front of them. Tears streamed down her face. The figure of a man loomed behind her, the trees casting a shadow on his face.

"Hello," he said, stepping forward. His long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Care to introduce us, Mizuki?" He shoved Ren's mother forward. Her shoulders trembled, but she remained quiet. "Did you not hear me? INTRODUCE US."

Between choking sobs, her mother managed to speak. "This man has been following me since you left home, Ren."

"And?" he said.

"He was going to k-k-kill me, and then you, Ren, unless, unless-," her voice broke as more tears fell from her eyes.

"She brought her daughter to me," he finished, and turned to look at Ren's mother. "You're a wonderful actress, by the way. You fooled them all."

Ame snarled and lunged forward, but the man whipped two guns out of his coat and pointed one at each wolf. Ren yelped and Ame froze in place.

"What do you want?" Ren asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as frightened as she felt.

"Simple. My client wants you. Alive."

Ren's mother continued to sob quietly.

"What client?" Ame growled. His body was coiled, ready to attack, but the gun had him pinned in place.

"That's not important."

Ren was trying hard to process the situation, but her mind felt hazy, her thoughts jumbled. Her mother had lied to her, had been lying from the moment she had found Ren in the forest. But she had been lying to protect her.

"Both of you, change back into humans right now," the man said, his guns still fixed on the wolves. They had no choice but to do what he said. Naked and vulnerable, Ren shivered, terror coursing through her. Without warning, the man slammed the barrel of his gun into Ren's head, and then into Ame, and they crumpled to the ground. The screams of Ren's mother echoed through the night, and then she too was knocked unconscious. The man began to work quickly, enjoying the silence that settled around him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait guys! Finals get in the way of EVERYTHING. Hope you enjoyed, please review :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Her parents' yells shook the apartment. Ren cowered underneath her bed, a stuffed bear held tight against her chest. She was only four years old, but she had already grown accustomed to the constant fighting._

"_The little monster has gone too far! First it was my shoes, now it's the entire living room! What's she going to destroy next?" she heard her father say._

"_She's not a monster! She's our daughter!" her mother yelled back._

"_No, Mizuki, she's _your _daughter. A freak like her mother. Marrying you was a mistake. What was I thinking?"_

"_Take that back!"_

"_No! And you know what else? I'm leaving. I'm DONE."_

"_You can't just abandon Ren!"_

"_I already have."_

_Ren heard the front door swing open and slam shut as her father left. She crawled out from her bed and walked slowly towards her mother. Ren found her standing by the door, her entire body convulsing as she wept silently. Her mother never made a sound when she cried. Never._

_The scene shifted. Ren_ _was once again staring down the barrel of a gun, Ame motionless beside her. The man with the black ponytail was saying something, but his words were a low mumble. Her mother's sobs were loud, drowning out every other sound around them. They were far from silent._

_Ren realized that her mother hadn't been really crying. She was faking, but why? There was something she was hiding. Her dream grew dark, and faded away._

* * *

><p>Ren groaned as she tried to force her eyes open. Her head felt like it had its own heartbeat, each pulse as painful as the last. She sat up slowly, feeling disoriented. She was wearing nothing but a paper hospital gown. Ren was in a very small, square cell. The floor, walls, and ceiling were white and smooth, and besides a long mirror on one wall and a bowl of water in the corner, the room was empty.<p>

_Where's my mom? And where's Ame?_ Ren thought, growing increasingly panicked. _There's got to be a way out of here!_

She ran her hands along the walls, looking for some sort of door. Nothing. She pounded against the hard surface, her knuckles splitting and bleeding.

"AME! MOM!" she screamed, ramming her body against the walls over and over, desperate to escape from the cell. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She looked like a wild animal.

"Stop!' a voice said over some sort of intercom system. A part of one wall slid away, forming a doorway. Without hesitation, Ren sprinted toward the opening, catching the faint scents of Ame and her mother. Strong arms grabbed her around the waist, forcing her to stop in place. Ren was stronger than most girls, but not strong enough to break free of their hold. She thrashed violently, not giving up.

"Easy," a calm voice said. A stocky woman approached her, wearing a crisp white lab coat over a simple black dress. Her heels clicked against the floor with each step. "I'm Dr. Hayashi. We don't want to hurt you." The woman leaned in close and looked into Ren's eyes. "Just relax."

Ren snarled, the sound more animal than human. The woman backed up. "Where's Ame and my mother?"

"If you'd like to see them again, you're going to have to comply with our requests. Understand?"

The woman's words scared Ren. "What kind of requests? Where am I?"

"The less you know, the better. We are going to have you complete some, ah, _tests_." Dr. Hayashi glanced at the clipboard in her hand. "Your abilities could help us revolutionize the military." She turned to look at the men holding Ren. "Bring her to the laboratory. We have work to do."

As they carried her away, Ren sniffed the air, looking for Ame and her mother, but all she could smell now was bleach and hand sanitizer.

* * *

><p>Ren was dizzy and tired. She had been poked and prodded for hours now, strapped to a hospital bed. Scientists had taken countless blood samples, x-rays, and brain scans. She was hooked up to several machines that monitored everything from her heart rate to her blood pressure. People were everywhere, scribbling furiously into notebooks and calling things out to one another. Ren was uncomfortable, and some of the tests hurt, but she didn't resist at all. Going along with Dr. Hayashi's research was Ren's only shot at finding her mother and Ame.<p>

Dr. Hayashi walked over to Ren. "We're having trouble determining how your body changes itself into a wolf. We're taking you into a different room right now to run some other tests."

Ren felt the bed rolling beneath her, but the restraints only allowed her to stare up at the white ceiling. The bed came to a halt.

"We are going to unstrap you now. Do not move or you won't get to see the others," Dr. Hayashi said. Ren didn't argue and lay still. She heard everyone walk away and a door slide shut.

"You may get up now. Follow my instructions, and don't try to pull anything. We have tranquilizer darts ready to be used at any given moment," the doctor's voice said, this time coming through speakers in the walls.

Ren stood up and stretched, her muscles aching from being confined in the same position for so long. She was in a huge room now that had more than enough space to run and jump in. Dr. Hayashi and her team of scientists all stood behind a thick glass wall, carefully watching her every movement. Like before, Ren could see no doors or windows.

"Please change into a wolf now," Dr. Hayashi said.

Ren froze, unsure of what to do. Growing up, her mother had always told her to keep her wolf side hidden from the rest of the world. But these scientists somehow already knew about her secret, and she really had no other choice.

Smells and sounds came at her from everywhere as she shifted into a wolf. Her paper gown fell to the floor. As a wolf, her senses were so much sharper, especially her sense of smell. She noticed Ame's scent, strong and fresh. He was nearby. Her desire to howl was hard to fight back. Wolves howled to signal their location to other pack members, and that was exactly what Ren wanted to do.

"Okay, now please change back into a human."

Ame's scent faded away as she changed back. Ren was naked now, and she looked down, feeling embarrassed despite the circumstances.

"You've been very compliant today, and we want to study how you interact with others like yourself. We're bringing in the male subject," the doctor's voice crackled over the speakers.

Ren's heart skipped a beat. A door slid open in the wall and Ame was shoved into the room, his eyes ablaze with rage. The door closed behind him.

"Ame!" Ren called. Ame turned towards her, and then immediately turned away, blushing. Ren remembered that she was still naked and her face flushed deep red.

"Both of you, change into wolves now," Dr. Hayashi ordered.

Ren and Ame both changed back into wolves, and she had never been more grateful for her silver fur. Ame padded so close to Ren that their sides were touching. His presence was comforting, and Ren felt less vulnerable with him next to her.

The lights began to flicker and the speakers began to hiss. Then the power went out completely, and it was silent. As a wolf, Ren could still see clearly in the pitch black room.

"What's going on?" Ren asked Ame. He didn't answer, and instead nudged her head to the left. Ren saw what he was staring at. A black wolf was running straight towards them.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading! Please review ^.^<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Mom!" Ren said as the black wolf stepped in front of them, dropping a sack at their feet.

"Ren! Ame! I only have a few minutes," her mother began. "I haven't been completely honest with you, and I don't have enough time to really explain right now, but we're shutting this facility down."

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"Ren, just listen to me. Change back into humans; there are clothes and two train tickets in the sack. You both need to get out of this place. Once you escape, go to the nearest train station and get on the right train. Ride it to the end of the line, and then get off. You'll be far from the city, and you'll smell other wolves. Follow their scent through the forest. I'll be with those wolves."

"But-," Ame began.

"No, no. No time for a discussion. I promise that I will explain _everything_ to you once you make it to the forest," she answered, already walking away.

"Wait!" Ren called. The black wolf turned around. "I love you, mom."

"I love you too. I really mean it." With that, her mother was gone.

"I think we should do what she said," Ren said to Ame.

"Yeah. We don't have any time to waste."

Ren stuck her face in the sack her mother had brought and pulled out a basic pair of shorts and a black t-shirt. Ame did the same. They changed quickly, and Ren stuffed the train tickets into her back pocket.

Ame took her hand into his, a determined look on his face. "Ren, whatever happens, I just want you to know that I, er, I, I lov-," he coughed, interrupting himself. "We should go." His looked down quickly, angry that he hadn't had the courage to finish his sentence.

Ren smiled and pulled him into a hug, kissing him on the cheek. She knew exactly what he had meant to say.

* * *

><p>They moved silently through the dark hallways, unsure of where to go.<p>

"FREEZE!" a woman yelled. Ren and Ame squinted into the glare of a flashlight. It was Dr. Hayashi. Time slowed down as she pulled out a gun and fired, the sound echoing through the building. Ame dove in front of Ren and the bullet buried itself in his stomach.

"Ame! NO!" Ren screamed. Blood poured from his wound, spilling onto the floor. Dr. Hayashi cocked her gun once more and aimed at Ren's heart. In a flash, a large animal was on top of the woman. It tore at her throat, her body going limp. Many pairs of eyes now glowed in the darkness.

Adrenaline pumped through Ren's veins. She felt herself sling Ame's arms around her shoulders, not even thinking about his body weight. Her legs pumped hard as she sprinted frantically, Ame's long legs dragging below. She spotted a large door and barreled through it. How she had managed to find the exit, Ren had no idea. They were in an alley now, the commotion of cars and people filling the night. _We're still in the city, _she thought. _There's got to be a hospital nearby_.

"Ughh," Ame moaned, his eyes barely opening.

"Oh god, Ame," Ren cried. She squeezed his hand. "Stay with me! I'm not going to lose you!"

She half dragged, half carried Ame towards the street and hailed a cab.

"To the hospital. Now!" Ren ordered.

"Is he okay, miss? Is that blood?!" the cab driver asked.

"Just drive!"

The car sped off, Ame still bleeding in the back, his head in Ren's lap.

* * *

><p>The emergency room was filled with people. Ren could smell blood, sweat, vomit, and disinfectant. She had never been to a hospital before, and her heart rate continued to increase as she grew more nervous. Ame was unconscious, limply laying against her body. She wasn't sure how much more time he had left.<p>

"Help! He's been shot!" Ren shouted. Nurses came rushing towards them and placed Ame on a rolling stretcher. They pushed him to the back, and Ren followed numbly.

"Honey, wait out here please. We'll call you back in a few minutes," a nurse said.

"Okay," Ren said. She took a seat besides a sleeping man. Her fingers tapped restlessly against her leg. Minutes felt like hours. Was Ame going to make it?

_He took a bullet for me_, Ren thought. _And now he might die_.

"Excuse me? The doctor would like to speak with you," another nurse said. She quickly guided Ren to the back of the emergency room. The doctor stood in front of Ame's room. His face was pale. Out of the corner of her eye, Ren spotted a couple of police officers.

_This is bad_. _They're probably here because Ame was shot._

"Are you the one that brought him in?" the doctor asked, motioning towards Ame's room.

"Yes. Is he alright?" Ren replied.

"The bullet didn't hit any major organs, and we were able to stop the bleeding," the doctor said. "But he's lost a lot of blood, so he needs a blood transfusion. We took a blood sample to determine his blood type, and, well, let's just say that his blood isn't completely...normal. Without a proper blood transfusion, he's going to die, but we don't have any blood to match his." The doctor looked frightened, uncertain.

"Use my blood."

"Excuse me?"

"You can use my blood. It'll match. I know it will."

"Are, are you like him?"

"Yeah, I am." Ren's "secret" didn't feel much like a secret anymore.

The doctor rubbed his head. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

><p>Ren held Ame's hand as blood slowly trickled through a tube into his arm. Four hours had passed, and the blood transfusion was nearly complete.<p>

Ame's eyes fluttered open. "Ren?" he asked, his voice weak.

"I'm here Ame," Ren said. Hot tears slid down her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Now that I know that you're going to make it._

"Where are we?"

"I took you to the hospital."

Ame sat up, his eyes now wide and alert. "The hospital? People like us don't go to the hospital!"

"You would've died!"

"They're not going to let us leave, Ren!

"I didn't know what else to do."

"We need to go _now_." Ame slid the needle out of his arm and got up. "And we need to move silently."

"Okay."

They slipped out of the room, heads down, dodging nurses and doctors. Commotion exploded behind them as they reached the emergency room waiting area. Ren heard the doctor yelling and imagined police officers combing the hospital for the missing patient.

"There they are!" Ren heard someone say.

Ren was sprinting now, Ame right behind her. They shoved nurses aside and pushed through the sliding doors. Cold night air burned in Ren's lungs with each breath she inhaled. The police officers weren't far behind them.

"This way," Ren said, guiding Ame towards an alley. Together, they disappeared into the shadows, escaping for a second time that day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are greatly appreciated!<strong>


End file.
